


A Winter Maiden's Rage

by Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Angry Weiss is a scary Weiss, F/F, Faunus! Ruby, Faunus! Weiss, I am so sorry for all the Freezerburn week stuff, Pray for Yang Xiao Long, Silver Eyed Warrior! Ruby, This is based off a prompt from Celestialpricess, Winter Maiden! Weiss, Yang has committed a fatal error in judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: Nature hath no fury like a woman scorned. But an angry Weiss Schnee? An angry Winter Maiden white wolf faunus Weiss Schnee? Even nature and other scorned women stand to the side. Especially when Weiss is angry at her new sister in law Yang Xiao Long





	A Winter Maiden's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Winter here with a quick one shot before I vanish for the night. This was a prompt that I got from my cowriter Celestialpricess, and I expanded for her as way of a formal apology. So sit back and enjoy this random prompt full of shenanigans, an angry Winter Maiden, and tomfoolery!
> 
> Disclaimer Warning! RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP) I just spread seeds of happiness and joy in this playground *and chocolate chip cookies* Now, buckle up and hang on for a thrill ride!
> 
> PS: I really am sorry for all the freezerburn stuff Celestial

The ground freezes with every step as she struggle to control the Winter Maiden powers threatening to go out of control within her. Yang has overstepped her bounds for the last time, dragging her precious Rose along with her on some hairbrained mission to dust only knows where. Reaching the door of the apartment that Yang shares with her wife Blake, Weiss simply knocks once, the door freezing and shattering upon impact. Blake stares at her with wide eyes, the shock of seeing her front door simply shatter still overwhelming her “Where is Yang?!” She demands with a growl, her silver wolf's tail sticking up into the air threateningly as she bares her fangs. Her wolf's ears swivel back and forth, seeking even the slightest whisper of the treacherous dragon or her mate. “Where did she take Ruby, Blake?!”

 

Blake trembles in fright at the sight of the normally cool and reserved heiress. Ever since Weiss became the new Winter Maiden, she has become the very model of control. And to see her standing before her in pure rage is making her wish for the first time in her life that she had never met Yang Xiao Long or her adorkable black wolf faunus sister Ruby Rose. She gulps as she slowly reaches for her scroll, thankful that she had secretly installed a tracking device into Yang's. Pulling it up, she turns the screen around with a trembling hand, showing Yang to currently be at the Forest Temple deep in the emerald forest. 

“Please don't hurt me Weiss, I swear I didn't know what she was up to!” Blake mews nervously as Weiss stalks forward, leaving a trail of ice in her wake.

Weiss glares at the scroll before turning silently back to the door, not realizing the fact that she is creating a small snowstorm in her teammate's living room. “Don't you dare warn her Blake! She is to pay for her brutishness!”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it Weiss.” She breathes a sigh of relief as Weiss leaves, not even bothering to ask about who is going to pay for the door. Pulling up a new screen on her scroll, she starts researching funeral homes. Weiss is going to kill Yang when she finds her, and she had best be ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Yang, why are we here again?” Ruby Rose asks her older sister Yang Xiao Long as she casts nervous glances around, her black furred, red tipped wolf’s ears swiveling as she keeps a lookout.

“Because my adorable little wolf sister, I’m not a faunus like the rest of you.” Yang grunts as she tosses a fallen tree to the side. “And I am gonna need your super duper sniffer to find something I dropped during initiation.”

Ruby looks at her sister in shock. “Have you lost your cookies?! That was six years ago! That’s going to be like me trying to find your old mechanical arm you lost killing Adam!”

“Ah, but we aren’t looking for that old piece of junk arm, Rubes! We’re just looking for something a lot simpler.”

Ruby starts to massage her temple, suddenly knowing what her snowflake feels like whenever she used to do something stupid. Oh sweet cookies, Weiss! Weiss doesn’t know she’s out here! Weiss is going to be pissed when she gets home from the SDC-V and sees her gone! Especially since….

“Ummmm Yangarang, is now a good time to tell you I’m pregnant?”

Yang stops dead in her tracks and looks back at Ruby, a blank look on her face. “Ummmm Rubes, can you repeat that for me?”

“I’m pregnant. With twins. Weiss’s twins.”

To her surprise, Yang starts to laugh, a deep loud belly laugh that echoes throughout the Emerald forest. “That’s a good one Rubes! You had me going for a minute there!”

“I’m serious Yang. I’m three months along.”

Yang finally stops laughing and glares at her younger sister. Well, glares up at her younger sister. Ruby grew like an out of control Goliath during her adventures in Mistral and beyond, finally settling on a height almost equal to her real father Qrow’s, with a figure that makes men and women both howl at the moon in her wake. Her now waist length hair has slowly turned redder as she has let it grow as well, with a fading effect that no professional hair stylist could hope to replicate even in their wildest dreams. All of which combined made her wolf faunus wife and head of the SDC almost violently territorial. But all of that is immaterial to the bomb she just dropped.

“You’re what?!” Yang screams out as her eyes turn red, her semblance already flickering to life. 

Ruby simply sighs a long suffering sigh as she looks down at her sister, her tail giving away the fact that she finding it all rather amusing. “I’m pregnant, you know, having pups? Kids? Two of them? Need me to get an ultrasound machine?”

“You travelled with Uncle Qrow way too long. And how the fuck did it even happen?! Did you consent to some kind of weird sinister experiment or something?”

“Ummm, noooooooo……” Ruby blushes as she pokes her fingers together.

“Then you better explain quick before I go and punt an Ice Queen through a window Ruby!” Yang suddenly regrets her poor choice of words as Crescent Rose is out in less than a second, Ruby’s silver eyes already glowing in rage. “Whoa! Sorry! Calm down Rubes! I didn’t mean it! I just wanted know how in the fuck two women can have a kid! That’s all!” Yang had forgotten in her own anger how protective Ruby is of Weiss. She adores the petite heiress wholeheartedly, and had more than once violently defended Weiss during the war against Salem as they stood shoulder to shoulder, the Winter Maiden and the Silver Eyed warrior. It had been Ruby and Weiss that had struck the final blow against both Salem as well as Cinder Fall, and they were widely regarded as heroes. But now? 

Right now Ruby is a hormonal faunus huntress in possession of one of the most dangerous weapons in the world, a power that amplifies her semblance to almost god like speeds, and obviously not a very happy camper. So Yang does the only thing she can think of that will almost always calm her sister down. Reaching into her pouch, she pulls out……

“Does my beautiful little sister want a cookie?” Success! Crescent Rose is put away rapidly as Ruby looks at the circular pastry that inspires her to almost the same heights of daring and heroics as Weiss does.

“Uh huh.” Yang has to resist the urge to snicker as Ruby watches the cookie move back and forth, her tail wagging gently.

“Promise not to kill me and I’ll let you have it….”

“Ugh! Fine! Gimme!” Yang does laugh as Ruby becomes a rose petal blur, snatching the cookie from her hand and devouring it in two bites. Not quite willing to give up, Yang takes a second cookie from her pouch and holds it up, prompting a small whine from her adorkable younger sister.

“How did Weiss get you preggo Ruby.” Yang suddenly has a feeling she is going to regret her curiosity as Ruby flashes her a decidedly wolfish smile.

“Why my dear sister, Weiss got me pregnant the old fashioned way of course.” 

“Wait, what?!” 

“Oh you know, plowing my fields, sheathing her blade, the old hunka chunka.” Yang screams as she covers her ears and runs headlong back into the forest, now desperate to get away from Ruby as she stands back, roaring with laughter. Yang doesn’t stop running until she smacks head first into the wall surrounding the forest shrine, knocking her for a loop. Yang groans as Ruby appears over her, munching on another cookie.

“Bet you feel pretty stupid right now don’t you?”

“You hung out with Uncle Qrow way too long Rubes.”

Ruby smiles as she reaches down and takes several more cookies from Yang’s pouch. “Well he is my dad you know.”

“Please say you were joking? Please?”

“Nope. She definitely makes up for the fact that she is so short and petite in another area.”

“Oh gross!!!! Rubes stop!”

“Never Yangarang. Never!”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss is furious as she dashes across the top of the treeline of the Emerald Forest at top speed, her maiden power enhanced Glyphs propelling her along. Scanning around quickly, she lands lightly at a scene of destruction from the war. Dead Grimm are everywhere, and a Beringel leans heavily against a semi fallen tree, panting heavily and missing both massive arms. Weiss smiles grimly as she recognizes her Rose’s handiwork and walks towards the injured creature of Grimm.

“Pardon me, but can you direct me towards the one that did this to you?” The beringel roars defiantly as it charges the Winter Maiden, but she is more than prepared. With one quick thrust of Myrtenaster, a spike of solid ice impales itself into the beast’s forehead, killing it easily. Whistling gently as she counts in her head, she waits until the Grimm’s form dissipates completely before using a summon glyph to bring it back into her service. The now white and blue Grimm bows respectfully before her as she looks up at the summon.

“Much better. Now, lead me to the one that did this to you.” With a growl, the summon leads her deeper into the forest. Weiss wishes once again that she and Ruby had taken a better route than riding on a Nevermore to get to the thrice damned Temple. But no matter, she has a powerful new summon, and any Grimm they encounter shall be dealt with lethally. Especially if she imagines them to look like a certain golden dragon sister in law of hers. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you brought me out here not to kill Grimm, or because you had an important mission to recover some weird macguffin, BUT BECAUSE YOU LOST THE KEYS TO BUMBLEBEE?!” Ruby shrieks at her sister as she feels her blood pressure rising. 

“Well yeah, I kinda sorta lost them when I was in Vale yesterday.” Yang starts backing up slowly, as Ruby’s eyes have begun to glow once more. “And I really don’t want to tell Blake, because she said if I lost them again then I have to get rid of my bike, and Ruby I can’t get rid of my bike! It took me two years to put it back together after the war!”

“That is not my problem Yang! For dust’s sake, Weiss is going to be home any minute now! I’m supposed to be getting ready to go to some big fancy dinner with a bunch of her business partners to discuss pay raises for faunus workers! Not wandering through a forest looking for a spare set of keys!”

“Oh, you mean the business dinner I had to back out of because I decided to come home early to help my adorkable wife get ready for.” Ruby winces as Yang turns a shade of white so pale that Ruby can almost swear that her sister had fallen dead on the spot. “The same adorkable wife that I had to track down in the emerald forest? Only to find out that my brute of a sister in law LOST HER DAMNED MOTORCYCLE KEYS AGAIN?!?!?!”

Yang wisely drops to her hands and knees. “OH DUST I’M SO SORRY WEISS! I DIDN’T KNOW THAT DINNER IS TONIGHT!”

“I’ve only been talking about it for a month now Xiao Long.” Weiss begins to circle Yang slowly, her heels clicking gently on the cobblestone floor of the temple. “I’ve turned down SIX huntress contracts because they would have interfered with our plans tonight.”

“Oh, and she dragged me out. And thought I was joking when I told her I was pregnant.” Ruby adds, her wolf’s grin plastered on her face once more.

“Oh did she now?” Weiss looks positively vindictive now as she stops behind her soon to be deceased sister in law. “Allow me to assume she questioned the method of conception as well?”

“Yup.” Ruby dramatically pops the P as she looks at her wife, her tail wagging gently. “Maybe she could use a demonstration?”

“Absolutely not Ruby! What is it you like to say when we are in private? Ah yes!” Weiss snaps her fingers. “I am a grower, and not a shower.” Both women laugh as Yang gags at the mental image of Weiss growing.

“Nevermind, kill me now please. I’ll be haunted by the image of my sister getting plowed by you until the end of my days Schnee. I know I’m gonna lose Schneep over it!”

“Oh there are far worse things than death Xiao Long. For example, have you ever tried to outrun a beringel before?” Ruby’s smile turns positively wicked as she sees the summon emerge from the tree line and roar.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me! Look, I’m sorry! I’ll waitress at your party! I’ll dance naked for all your partners! But don’t make me try to outrun a beringel again!”

“Ruby, shall you do the honors?” Weiss smiles so evilly that somewhere in the great beyond, both Salem and Cinder both shudder in fear.

Ruby leans down, and whispers ever so softly in her sister’s ear. “Run Yang….Run for your life!” With a roar, the beringel storms towards Yang, as Yang springs to her feet screaming and running in terror. Weiss and Ruby stand and watch until even their enhanced hearing can’t hear screaming or roaring anymore.

“Sometimes I wonder what possesses her to do half the things she does.” Weiss muses, her anger and rage played out.

“Dunno. I keep asking dad if he dropped her accidently whenever he was drunk.”

“And really, thinking there is any other way to conceive a child. I run a elemental dust company, not a fairy dust company.”

Ruby giggles as she leans down and nibbles at her wife’s wolf ear, causing her to moan softly. “How about we go and practice those baby making skills some more. I would like more than two children.”

Weiss returns the giggle with one of her own as she pulls Ruby down into a kiss so passionate, both their tails wag in delight. “Who said we need to go home to do that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. I wrote this in a bit of a hurry, so please excuse any errors. Maybe when I'm not so tired of staring at a computer screen for one day I will come back and do some editing. So please forgive me! Pretty Please?


End file.
